A Wolf's Begging
by Emi The Ninja
Summary: Raph is missing and after 3 months he manages to find his way back to his family...Problem? They all reject him and the only one who isn't scared of him is Leo, can the eldest help his brother through time difficult time? STORY COMPLETED
1. Prolouge

**Prologue~**

The lair was quiet in the late night hours except for one room that belonged to the second turtle who was having a nightmare that couldn't match his little brother's, Raph had since long fallen out of his hammock and landed on the pile of blankets and pillows that lay beneath and whimpered. He repeated his big brothers name over and over and rached out like he was reaching for someone's hand and uttered things like 'it's me' 'don't leave me' and 'please help me', he didn't know that the brther he was dreaming of was right there with him trying to wake him up.

"Raph, wake up! I'm here"

Raph opened his eyes and once his vision cleared he saw his big brother smiling down at him, his eyes showing the love and protection like always.

"L-Leo...You...Didn't leave me..."

Leo was confused and hugged his brother "Why would I ever leave you? I love you guys so much...what happened in your dream?...Maybe I can help you stop it from becoming real or if it ever became real, find me and we'll solver it together"

"P-Promise?" Raph felt kinda dumb for asking that, of course Leo would help him even without asking of a promise. Leo stroke the back of Raph's head and kissed his temple "I promise...You calm enough to sleep again?"

"No..."

"Why?"

Raph looked up at Leo and the said turtle thought his brother was back to a toddler "...My big brother isn't keeping the nightmare away" Leo smiled and they fixed the pile so it was more suited to sleep in, Raph buried his face in Leo's chest and sighed when he heard the steady hear beats "Love you Raph...You'll always be my little brother" Hearing that was the only thing needed to put Raph into a clam sleep...

Safe in his brother's arms.

* * *

**Alright, new story up and the main villain might be turning up around chapter 4's ending paragraph as i still need to come up with one...I was thinking on bringing Cobra back but i might have to re-think that since some of you were close to kill him in "Leo the Zodiac lion"**

**So i'll spend these first 2 or 3 chapters with a bit of family fluff and perhaps a big/little bro talk :) all good?**

**Then let's start!**


	2. Chapter 1: Topside Trip And Worry

**i don't know how much fluff this will have but i do know that Raph fans will murder me and personally i thik Leo will get me first O.O so if no chapter has been updated send a PM to see if Leo hasn't killed me**

**^-^ i have life boats, life jackets and alot of tearful fluffiness ready! So try not to drown this time :) Leo/Raph fluff ^-^**

* * *

**Chapter 1  
**

"I'm heading out!" Raph yelled and grabbed his helmet and went to the garage when he heard someone behind him, turning out to be Leo "Be careful Raph...And come back home safe" He said giving Raph a quick head lock, Raph grinned and finally got out of Leo's grip.

"You gonna wait up right?"

"If you don't mind"

Raph had already put his helmet on so Leo couldn't see the smile he had "If you don't panic then I might show up at about midnight...Other wise...You can happily get your shell up and look for me" Leo nodded and already felt how is heart hurt "Just be careful" He said and watched Raph speed away and already felt worried as he went to the Dojo and did some workout and around 11 that night he started to check on his family, Splinter was meditating so Leo left him but he did carry his baby brother to his room and covered him. Then he moved to the lab and chuckled when he found Donnie glued to the screen "Donnie, it's late" "I know, but I can't go to bed yet..." Leo hugged Donnie from behind and smiled "Get to bed now cause Splinter is going to murder us during training tomorrow" "Aww, not again!" Leo followed to make sure his brother did go to bed and then he sat down on the cough and waited for Raph to come back home from his patrol, he was terrified that something would happen to his family. Yes they had several friends but his family meant everything to him and he wasn't going to lose them.

The clock ticked and Leo had found some video games that he liked to make the time pass but kept the volume on low so that he wouldn't bother the sleeping family members. He finally brought a smaller clock and placed it on the coffee table and looked at it while playing and got a bit worried when it hit 12 PM (**A/N: no clue if that is midnight :P i'm more used to a 24 hour clock**) but he got more and more scared when it passed 12.

12.05

No Raph.

12:27

Still no Raph.

12:48

Leo turns of the game and hugs himself in worry as he tries to keep the tears at bay.

01:15

Leo lies down on his side and buries his tears socked face in the pillow as he cries and screams in his mind for Raph to come home and finally grabs his swords to find him when the door opens and Leo felt new tears appear as he caught the tired figure, He hugged Raph tightly and placed a light kiss on his forehead.

"Sorry, ran into some Purple Dragons who just wouldn't quit...Wanted to be home at midnight"

"I know...But you're home, and that's all that matters" Leo whispered and helped Raph to his room but Raph stopt him "I'm to dizzy to be sleeping in a hammock...Can I sleep on your floor?" "Sure you can, I'll get some pills for the head ache too" Leo said and placed Raph on his blue covered bed before leaving and returned with a glass of water a pill in his free hand and placed them on the night stand and went over to his wardrobe and pulled out a futon, a pillow and a blanket and set them close to his own bed. Raph took the pill, got his gear off and DING!...He was out before his knees touched the futon. Leo chuckled and tucked Raph in better before he got into bed himself, safely knowing Raph was fine.

* * *

**bit short but i'll see if i can make it longer and i'm still trying to come up with a villain...mind if i use Cobra again ^-^'**

***readers raise killer things* O_O i'm gonna ignore that**


	3. Chapter 2: Nightmare Comes True

**let's see how well this goes before i ram my head in a author's (brick wall) block again...hopefully not**

**also i have 3 test now: Swedish, history and a drivers test :P there goes my holiday week xD**

* * *

**Chapter 2 **

Raph woke up gasping and felt a hand being placed on his forehead that gently pushed him back on the futon and tucked him in better, following those grass green arms he found Leo smiling down at him and knew that he was still safe but this time he knew more about the nightmare the before.

"Leo...Can you...Listen for a moment?"

"Of course, that's why I'm here for" Leo said, his voice was so warm and gentle that Raph had to memorise it for future reference and looked at his brother "I-I asked you before if you would ever leave me?" He got a nod as answer "Well...This time I saw you with everyone else...The were sacred and yelled at you to stay back and...I tried to beg you not to, I repeated that it was me and...

Then there's some kind of arguing and...That's pretty much it..." Raph looked at Leo who looked thoughtful before hugging the red ninja "I think...these dreams are warnings, that something is about to happen and you don't want to be rejected...So the only person you know will help you through it is me?...And I'll help you eve if it kills me"

* * *

**Raph's POV:  
**

How can I feel so much better after been talking to Leo? when ever I'm near him after a nightmare it disappears from me and I forget what it was about...Leo creeps me out...

"BUUU"

"YAAAAAAAAAAAA! FOR YOSHI'S SAKE MIKEY! ARE YOU TRYING TO KILL ME?!" Ugh that nut head just wants me dead and does everything to make it happen! Mikey just stand there looking like a moron...Well...If he can be a bigger moron then he already is, Donnie is just trying to survive the laugh attack.

"What? did I look that funny to you?!" "Well, Yes, and you mask tails flew up like a bunny ears!"

I was about to shout when I head the slam of a cane hit the ground and we zip up in a line in "birth" Order: Leo, Me, Donnie, Mikey. Splinter stands there and...Is he trying not to laugh? Oh well.

"Leonardo, I need to speak with Raphael a bit, would you mind helping Donatello and Michelangelo with a few kata's that has been troubling them?"

Both me and Leo freeze and I swear I'm shaking "Um...sure Sensei" Oh man I dead as Splinter points at his room and I try to walk straight but my knees are literally shaking at each other, okay I admit: I'm terrified of the talks with Splinter!

"I hear that you have been having nightmares for some time my son" "How did you know that?" "I forced it out of Leonardo and I will force it out of you as well"

...

See what I mean with 'terrified' ?!

* * *

**Leo's POV:  
**

Raph's been worried about those nightmares that it starts to worry me, what ever it tis it makes hi think I would leave him alone with them...Like HELL that is going to happen! As long as I'm breathing not a single nightmare is going to bother them and if they try to hide it I'll pray it out of them without mercy if I have to. Mikey and Donnie is still joking about scaring Raph half to death and it almost make me nuts.

"Knock it off you two, you would be as shaked up after a nightmare" I tell them and both of them drops their jaws...What did they think Raph was to tough to have nightmares?.

"Dude are you kidding?"

"This is Raph you talking about..."

"He's scared of being rejected! You sacred of me dying for god sake!" I yell but I almost regret it the second I see them tear up "Guys I...Come here" I pull them both in my arms and feel how my heart brakes, I'm worried about all of them but I shouldn't be fighting with them over it thou...

I just hope I can help Raph with his nightmares.

* * *

**Splinter's Room - Normal POV:  
**

"Hmmm...I see" Splinter said and placed a hand on Raph's shoulder making said turtle look up at him "I believe Leonardo's guess is most likely true and yes, you can trust your brother in that matter...He has never rejected your help right? He has always dropped everything and helps you in anyway he can think of.

What ever is going to happen, he will help you" Raph nodded and before Splinter could even blink Raph had caught him in a strong hug and buried his face in his father's shoulder "Just promise that you'll listen to Leo if this thing ever happens..." Raph begged and let go to give Splinter some air, the ninja master nodded and stroke Raph's cheek before dismissing him. Outside Leo was waiting and when Raph came towards him he just had to ask.

"What happened?"

"Nothing...Just told him the whole thing...I'm going out for a while" Raph said and hugged Leo tightly since he didn't know if it would be the last chance he got "I'm sorry for all the times I was a jerk" "I forgave you years ago...And I will even now, just be careful" Leo whispered and returned the hug since Mikey and Donnie were in the lab, which was where Raph went next and found them working on something that looked like a engine so to spare them the heart attack he knocked hard on the door. 4 pair of eyes snapped at him and both looked surprised at him. "Raph? what's wrong..." Donnie started but he shut up when he was crushed in a bear hug but Mikey was smiling and snuggled deeper in the hug.

"I'm heading out and I get the feeling I might not look so good...IF I come back"

"Raph...Why does it sound like you'll disappear..." Donnie asked and nearly broke Raph's ribs in a hug that couldn't match Mikey's, said turtle looked at Raph and tighten his hug too "Let's hope I don't" Raph whispered and let go of them and headed for the door when he almost ran into Leo, who hard face soften and placed a hand on Raph's head "Don't get your shell in trouble flame head" "Oh so now I have a new nickname?!"

"And you will hear it for quite some time" Leo chuckled and Raph felt sometime being stuffed into his belt before Leo walked to the Tv area and he left the lair to get some air and called Casey.

* * *

"Ya I'll keep an eye on him Leo"

...

"Got it...anything else you might wanna warn me about?"

...

"...got'cha! Oh I think he's trying to call me now, Cya!" Casey ended the call he just had with Leo and answered the second call

"Casey Jones here!"

_"Finally! What took your so long?!" _

"My mother"

_"Oh...You're forgiven, since the same thing would happen me if I was stuck talking to Sensei..ya coming? I got my bike down here" _

Casey looked out the window and saw a black dressed figure with a red helmet who was leaning against a red bike talking in the headset since the phone was in his hand, he grabbed his hockey gear, mask, keys and helmet before locking the door and headed down to where his bike was parked and shut it phone "Where are we going?" "Somewhere that has alot of skulls to bash" "Dumb question asked to a crazy turtle" The dark haired man face palmed and they took of the the Purple Dragons territory where they knew had alot of Dragons to beat up but while they were riding Casey thought of the thing Leo had called him about but decided not to bring it up now, he could take it when they were back at his place.

"YO!"

"Gah! Wha- oh...Lost in thoughts" "Ya I noticed! You can think that deep and still drive like you knew what you were doing! Until you almost slammed into the tree in front of you and you just stopt!" Raph was staring at him with his mouth still open in shock and his eye looked like they were going to jump out of his head. "Guess I got ninja reflexes" Casey mocked and smirked as Raph didn't have a reply at that and they parked their bikes at a parking lot and headed on foot into a park with a Purple Dragon drawing on post sides of the stone poles that where the entrance to the park, this way people knew that this park was dangerous.

The two hot heads walked for about 15 minuets without finding anything and thought the park was deserted but soon heard a moan, running towards the sound they found a bunch of Purple Dragons unconscious and all over the place.

"What happened here?" Was all Casey got out before he was electrocuted from behind leaving Raph standing on his own.

*_Oh shell...This is where the whole nightmare starts!* _Was the last thing Raph could think before he was attacked from all directions.

* * *

**new chapter ^-^ and my school starts on monday :P goodbye sweet time i had to make this going...stupid block -_-' oh well...  
**

**the villain is still not clear so either i bring Cobra back or chose another snake man xD your choice :) oh and i gave you a fluff bomb after all!**


	4. Chapter 3: New foe - Anacon

**okay, i found time to update :) but that will be very hard this month :( still, keep a look out if you want to know what happened to Raph**

* * *

Raph woke up with a head ache that was enough to split his skull in two when he tried to open his eyes but he saw enough to know that he was in some kind of cell and chained to the wall...And he was chained heavily! Raph had never seen chains that big before and found that his legs were chained as well as if stop him from kicking the captors heads off their shoulders if they came to close to him. He couldn't help but think about Leo when he thought about this place, his big brother had survived it tons of times so he would too...He was alot harder to crack an anyone who said a wrong word would be lucky Raph didn't breath fire at them! The door opened and a man in a white lab coat came in and Raph sighed.

"Am I here only to be tested on?"

The man yelped and shot for the door and stood closer to it "Y-Y-You c-can t-t-talk?!" He shuttered in fear and Raph almost grinned at the sight but he kept it inside for now as another man came in and Raph almost lost his breath and courage at the sight of him...

"No...Not you again..."

* * *

Leo was passing back and forth in front of the lair door and he was a nerve-wreck since it was almost daylight on the surface and Raph hadn't come back and feared that what ever had bothered Raph had begun and he didn't wanna worry Donnie and Mikey yet but hey were already worried since Raph had hugged them for no reason the day before and now they was at the door with either book or a comic, art pad and stuff for Leo.

Splinter was thinking of what Raph had told them and he feared that it could be clues hidden in the dream or some warning that could come in handy, the door opened and they ll thought it was Raph but instead it was a beated up Casey, holding was looked like a heap of black bike clothes and a red helmet.

"Who ever they were...Only wanted Raph...This is all I found" Casey shuttered and spread out the thing he had been carrying, the helmet was almost split in two, the clothes had large and small cut holes but the jacket had a huge hole that could be chest. Each item was covered in blood and Donnie started to work on finding out who's blood it was and knowing Donnie slow equipment it could be taking a while before they had any answers but Leo didn't stick around to find out as he bolted for the door, ripped it open and ran out of the lair in blind fear and anger looking for Raph on his own. Mikey went up to Raph's room and crawled under the red blanket and sighed in delight as the blanket was warm and fluffy enough to hide him, it was warm enough to make Mikey sleepy and within seconds he was out like a light crawling deeper and deeper under the blanket till it reached his beak.

Donnie worked on the blood sample and while he waited he checked if his shell cell had been destroyed but didn't find the signal at all, making him more worried about Leo who could easily get a heart attack if he found out that his brothers were missing...He wouldn't survive if all of them were gone or dead, they knew him well enough to know that without asking questions. The purple ninja did how ever look on to Leo's signal and kept a watchful eye on the blue dot that moved with such speed that he wondered if a speed camera could catch him, his mind was still on Raph thou and he was scared that something bad would happen.

*_He won't be able to brake...He won't be able to brake...Raph's to strong to give up and he never backs down from a fight! Bet he's having one right now while I'm wasting my time looking for him...He might not even be in the city any more!* _

Leo's mind was racing with his heart as he speeded through the city trying to find his little brother and thought of the nightmare that bothered him *_Y-You didn't leave me...* _If his brother needed him he wasn't going to back down no matter what the situation was, and he was going to find him even if he had the worst cold ever. He found the park where Casey had gone with Raph and found not much, just some blood and a few crushed guns but among the guns was a red fabric and when Leo took it in his fingers he felt the silky material that was the same as his mask. It had to be a piece of Raph's since the whole mask wasn't hereat the sight but where was his twin Sai's? His brother must have had them with him like always...Sadly his question was answered when he reached his hand in a bush and pulled it out fast as he felt something sharp, there they were...Covered in blood and beside them was a dead body, possible Raph's handy work since no one survives an encounter with him after hurting a friend or family right in front of him.

And he was probably crashing the place where he was taking right in this moment...

At least Leo hoped that.

* * *

Mikey was sitting in Raph's room holding his brother's spare mask and tried not to cry...But he was scared that he would never see Raph again and remembered the hug Raph had almost crushed him in, like he knew something was going to happen and wanted his brothers to know that he did love them even if they drove each other mad.

Right now Mikey wished with his whole heart that he spent more time hugging then pranking but that was to late now, he heard the door slam open again and figure it would be Leo coming back from another fruitless search for their brother. The bed room door opened and Leo looked in but opened the door fully when he saw that Mikey wasn't sleeping.

"I figured I'd find you in here...You gonna stay or do you wanna come to my room?"

"I-I'll see if...If I can handle it...Will the offer still stand"

"Every night no matter how old we get" Leo smiled and placed a soft kiss on Mikey fore head before tucking him in Raph's bed, the hammock was in the corner of the room in complete shreds after Raph went berserk on it. Mikey pulled the blanket so that it was over his beak and closed his eyes has Leo closed the door and moved to the lab where he knew Donnie were, but the little genius was sitting on one of the cots and not in front of his computer like Leo thought.

"Donnie...We'll find him, when he blows the place sky high just follow the smoke" Leo tried to lighten the mood but Donnie didn't seem to listen "I didn't spend enough time with you guys...I-What if this is my fault?!"

* * *

"How can you be here?!" Raph roared as the man moved to stand about a meter from Raph and smirked "So you can talk?...Very interesting...My boss: Cobra..."

"IF THAT BASTARD IS ALIVE I WILL..." "Calm down...He's stone dead, not even a lighting bolt could bring him back...Thou he did look hideous, anyway you're the captive turtle now and by the way...Leonardo doesn't threaten me at all! He's weak, pathetic, brain dead test subject"

Raph felt how the anger inside him reached a whole new level at the insults, he hoped he was strong enough to yank the chains off the wall and kill this guys with them "Who are you?!"

"Haven't figured it out yet? Oh well, I guess there are so many of us who wants you four dead, my name is Anacon which might be similar to the snake Anaconda...Just like Cobra" The man, now know as Anacon, said and each time he mentioned Cobra he shivered. Which was why he had chained Raph so heavily to prevent the same fate to fall on him but it had been almost a year since Cobra had died and the whole thing was forgotten until Raph started to have the dreams of a four-footed beast that made him so scared and fragile that he almost bolted for Leo in a second, knowing that the nightmares feared Leo like plague. He wished he had his big brother there right now.

"What ever you are planning...You won't like the results if it fails" Raph growled and Anacon could have sworn the turtle corner teeth were almost beast sharp before he left the cell, Raph closed his eyes and pictured his brothers, knowing Leo he would probably be in the city looking for him. Mikey was probably crying and Donnie working his shell off, Splinter might be trying to contact him through meditation but the didn't feel like trying as he hung there and getting some sleep like that was not going to be nice. Just as he though of the chains they started to lower him to the ground and a voice from a speaker said:

_"Every night at 10 the chains will be lowered enough for you to lay down and sleep, other wise your body will be really pissed" _

Raph felt a bit happy as he laid on his side and closed his eyes...His big brother's warm, loving face and eyes implanted in his closed eye lids...Perhaps he wouldn't have the nightmares if he only thought of Leo and the others.

* * *

**almost 12 in the night and the chapter is up :) since some didn't want Cobra back i searched for another snake to be ripped by our turtles :)  
**

**Anacon sound lame but i'm half asleep so what more could i do? xDDD**


	5. Chapter 4: Pain

**I didn't think this story would be up that fast xD  
**

**also to the guest readers:**

**Cobra is villain i came up with for 'Leo the Zodiac lion'**

**Anacon is the villain in this story :) thou he won't be alive much longer, also i do hope to not have to many chapters at once xD since Zodiac lion didn't end until 36 **

* * *

**Chapter 4: Pain**

Raph woke up a slight pull in the chains and figured it was to warn him to wake up and be lifted up again, the same voice came through the speaker:

_"Morning Turtle, the time is 8 in the morning which means the chain are to be lifted again! Those light pulls was to wake you up and it make us wonder if you were eve sleeping!" _

The speaker went silent but Raph didn't bother listen as he was stuck in his own memories but he was soon forced out of that as Anacon came in with lots of tool that looked like they belonged to a lab, they must have thought that taking him to a lab would be a deadly choice. Anacon took up a vital with a strange white/red formula, it looked so odd that Raph had to ask what it was.

"Why does it look so...weird? aren't those kind of things supposed to be in one colour?" "Normally yes, but sometimes you do some things without knowing it" "Like drawing without even looking at the paper and then you have a picture you can copy by hand?" "...Well...Putting it that way we did try to re-make it and 'copy'...No luck no matter how much we tried, all we did was blowing stuff in the ceiling, still trying to get that poor scientist down from there actually"

Raph gapped at that "How the hell did he blow himself stuck?!" Anacon sighed and shrugged "I have no idea how that man did it...He was almost as nuts as Baxter Stockman was...He must be dead by now by the way" "He's a brain floating in a tank"

Anacon almost dropped the vital and needle and looked at him "A what?!...You know never mind! I don't think I wanna picture it" "you already are" Raph had his eyes on the needle as it was filled completely and stiffened as it came closer to his skin but he couldn't avoid it as it slowly injected into his bloodstream "Slight warning: You might feel some pain after some time, not sure when but it will be painful" Anacon said and finally left the cell, Raph soon felt a burning pain in his muscles and tried to hold back his screams as the pain increased.

* * *

"Leo it's no use, no matter how much we look we can't find him" Donnie tried to reason with the elder as he packed one of their camping bags with food, some warm clothes and anything else needed. Mikey had made some travel food and Casey had fixed a car since the shell cycle didn't give much protection for the weather and the Battle Shell was off the list as Leo wanted something that didn't draw attention.

April had provided with maps, GPS, fuel and a small laptop that didn't drain any battery at all since it one of Donnie's creations. Splinter didn't like the whole idea but since nothing had been found in the city then the eldest wanted to move his search outside, Donnie finally gave up and grabbed a bag in which he stuffed explosives, trackers, small gadgets and a few USB's that could crack any descriptions and download information quick. Handing the bag to Leo and telling him to be careful he helped him load up everything in the car, just as Casey arrived with a tent and tiny kitchen running LPG (liquefied petroleum gas). Leo had packed his sketching things as well if he needed a much needed brake and soon he was on the road following a lead he had snatched up, not sure if it was new or old but he kept his hopes up.

He spent about a month looking for Raph in the cities around New York but was soon forced to return, thou he made his way to the Farm house instead after Casey had left spare Key under the wooden stair, first step close to the ground, he found a metal box with the key to the main house to the barn where he parked the car and made his way to the house. First thing coming to his view was a chair with a envelope waiting with his name on it, it was from Casey's mom:

_"Hello Leo._

_I heard that you were out looking for your brother and to return home, but I told Casey to leave the keys under the stairs for you. I have filled the fridge with food and a box of medical supplies are waiting in the kitchen if you are hurt._

_Don't give up, Raph is strong and he has always wanted to be like you. He's probably your experiences for his survival. _

_Good Luck_

_Mrs. Jones _

Leo folded the noted and started to text Mikey that they all meet him in the farm house since they needed to compare notes...IF they had BOTHERED to make any, he sat down and went through his back back until he found the picture of Raph grinning while beating his sand bag, blinking at the camera. It was the only picture Leo was allowed to have of his brother since he looked crazy on any other, and it was the only way that he didn't forget how he looked.

"I'm not giving up Raph...I'll find you and bring you home, it's time to return the favours you puts yourself in when I needed you" Leo whispered and stroke the picture.

* * *

Raph's eyes snapped his eyes up as he thought he heard something that sounded like Leo's voice, did he miss his family so much that he had connected his mind with them?! Dear Lordie he hoped he hadn't cause he couldn't stand listening to Donnie's thought about MATH stuff, He realized the he was laying on his side and he was unchained for some reason, trying to sit up he fall down just as fast and looked at his hands...

...Or should he say:

His PAWS!

* * *

**I spent about 1 hour looking for any info about Casey's mom's first name but then i grew annoyed so i went with her last name :P the chapter has a mix of Raph, Leo and Raph again...It's late at night so my mind just controls my hands xD i have no idea what i write until i look for any misspellings**

**new chapter up...someday this week :P**


	6. Chapter 5: Wings and Findings

**easy, i'm writing as fast as i can xD if i'm not falling asleep coz of my tight schedule :P**

**never the less, the story will keep going :)**

* * *

**Chapter 6: Wings and Findings **

Raph stared at what had been his hands the night before and looked up ahead where the wall was now covered in mirrors, showing a huge white/red wolf with amber eyes looking back at him.

He was looking at himself!

What ever that vital had contained it had changed him this much in a whole month, his captives had updated him not to long ago and even joked that no one would come for him but Raph smirked when he thought about Leo. No one would be able to stop him from looking and if they did he would be really pissed, Anacon had almost sent out a squad to kill him but none had come back...Alive.

The former turtle tried thought that he could make time pass by learning how to walk with four legs, after about 3 hours he had gotten some hang of it and now he trained to see if he could still write at all, no problems there, next was trying to do some ninja moves. He got a few perfect ones that he thought of using in battle if he tried to escape but was soon interrupted by Anacon, first thing he noticed was a text carved on the floor:

_I wanna try running in this form, walking is no problem. _

"Are you kidding me?! You are still able to..."

"Shut up before you're turned into lunch"

Anacon grabbed the door frame in shock as the voice left the wolf's mouth, it was even forming the words and the voice was the same. "What nightmare is this?..."

_"Sir, the missing squad has been found...*gulp*...Sliced" _

Raph smirked and before Anacon could blink he was in the opposite wall unconscious as Raph, tried, to run down the hall way to find the exit. He ran past alot of windows and was soon cornered from both sides, option left was the window. when he landed he was on a cliff sticking out of a mountain that looked like ordinary one, but it seemed to be hollow inside and served as Anacon's base. The guards started to fire and Raph had nowhere else to run so he jumped down...but he didn't hit the ground like he thought and opened his eyes.

He was over a river and saw his reflection: He had two white wings with a red feathers in the end! Could this be more crazy? but the flight was short lived as he got his just at the left shoulder blade and he went crashing in the water whose strong currents pulled him away in race speed, Raph managed to get hold of a floating log and closed his eyes.

Fast escape, short flight, lots of energy taken.

He was out like a light as the river took him with it.

* * *

At nightfall the river's pace had slowed a little and it slowly drifted the sleeping wolf to the edge of a shore near the woods, Raph opened his eyes to see where he was and slowly dragged himself to the shore and hid under the tree roots that was like a small cave, big enough for him to lay stretched and folded the wings in, wincing at the pain that shot through his left side as the bullet made itself reminded.

He preyed that he would have enough energy in the morning to walk and find help, if anyone was willing to help a huge wing talking wolf "Well, hopefully I run into one of my friends or even better! A family member" Raph muttered to himself and fell asleep again until the sun rose and annoyed him enough to wake up, he managed to find some berries and drank a bit of water before moving to the forest. For a time he almost fooled himself that he was near the farmhouse but in his heart he knew he was way to far for that, he ran a few times with the wings still folded and also jumped over a few obstacles as it gave him better training while searching. He couldn't rely on his turtle side any more since he was...NOT a ninja turtle any more.

As the night started to fall again Raph was looking for more berries and found alot that got him measured enough to sleep, he found a large bush that was hiding him enough for unwanted eyes. The second he closed his eyes he once again found his family in his dream world, then he got the weirdest idea ever:

Could he meditate to contact Leo like this?

Tempting...But worth a shot.

* * *

**Astral Plane  
**

_Raph opened his eyes and found himself in his true form wish made him happy, but it was the voice that made him alot more happier!_

_"Raph?"_

_Spinning around, he found his whole family there, gaping at him like he was a ghost._

_"Raphie!" Mikey shouted and slammed himself in Raph's chest and almost crushed the re turtle's chest area "Mikey...Losing...Air..!" But soon even Donnie was closing his air ways and he practically begged Leo to get them off him, something the eldest happily did. _

_"You okay Raph? No injuries or anything?" Donnie asked and almost jumped where he stood, making Splinter chuckle and Leo shaking his head "Well I was shot in my shoulder so I think I got hit at my left shoulder blade...Not much bleeding thou" "that's enough to worry him" Leo comment and in a flash it was just the two of them "Where are you Raph? Everyone has given up in finding you...Until now...Are you dead or alive?"_

_Raph wasn't sure if he was gonna lie or tell the truth but since it was Leo he was talking to it didn't matter "I'm alive and I have no idea where I am but...I do know that you'll be freaked out when you see me" _

_Before Leo could ask was he meant Raph closed his eyes and disappeared from the plane, leaving his big brother in both relief and confusion._

* * *

**Forest  
**

"Break's over, time to get my ass moving" Raph said to him self and started walking again, he tried to move his wings a few times but felt the pain in his left wing, noting that the bullet was still embedded in his shoulder. If Donnie didn't pass out at the sight of him the bullet could be removed, if he would ever find his brothers.

He got up and ignored to find any food for now and walked, ran, and he was even dumb enough to try flying to see where he was and had spotted a smoke pillar coming from about north-west and soon and had to find some food, which was more berries. Raph found another safe spot to rest in and closed his eyes.

When he woke up the next morning it was snowfall was easy and he was able to see meters away, but the longer he walked, the heavier the snow came so he had to find another safe place and rest on a empty stomach. Raph laid his head on his paws and looked as the snow slakes fell and one landed on his nose, standing there for about 3 seconds and the melted. the longer he looked the more he thought he saw the snow form a mutant turtle with crossed swords...

He was picturing Leo in the snow...Wanting him to find him and bring him somewhere safe and warm. Raph closed his eyes as the tears finally broke free and he cried hard, his heart was falling apart that it hurt. He wanted his big brother, his younger brothers, his father and his friends...Raph wanted them so badly that he left his safe spot and ran faster then he had done the past month, making it his second month from his family. What if they had given up on him? That he was dead by the time they were talking in astral plane?...

What if Leo had given up on finding him?

* * *

**Farm House  
**

Leo was sitting by the window looking at the mild snow storm, it was falling heavily and everyone was dressed warmly...Everyone but him. No one knew that he was planing to leave during the night to find Raph and drag his sorry shell into the house, he just had to wait for the right moment. But this marked the 3rd month since Raph had disappeared and everyone was wondering why Leo had called them there, no that they complained as it did them good getting away from the city for a while.

He had however not talked to them after they told him that they had given up on the search last month and it made Leo furious inside but he managed to keep it in.

"Leonardo, you are to distant from us...Perhaps...The Raphael we saw was a spirit..." "He's alive and if you are giving up Sensei you're betraying Raph! ALL OF YOU!" Leo roared, finally exploding and bolted for the door in fury, he ran to the barn and got the warm clothes that was still in his back pack and went for a walk in the forest and tried his best to slow the boiling anger inside his heart. He almost wondered if the snow had melted where he had been walking, sometimes he had wondered if it melted when Raph was erupting whole being out in the snow. The mere thought brought tears to Leo's eyes in pain of not having seen or heard his brother...He was close to forget how Raph's voice sounded like!

But Leo couldn't forget his brother, he was the eldest and it was his job to kept them together and he was gonna keep that even if the temperature dropped to -40 degrees. HE would never stop looking

*_Please...Let Raph come back, or let me find him* _Leo preyed and jumped in fear and surprise when he heard a whimper and saw a huge tree with the roots forming a hollow gap, looking like a cave. There laid a white/red winged wolf and Leo could see tears falling from it's eyes...

The poor thing was crying.

Next thing he noticed was the left wing covered in dried blood near the shoulder blade, suddenly the wolf looked up at him and they locked eyes with each other...both shocked of the eye colour and lost their breaths.

* * *

**okay how long is this chapter? **

**i hope that i have slammed 3 months together in this chapter and have rushed with anything :) hope you love...dumb question xD of course you'll love it**


	7. Chapter 6: Brothers Together Again

**okay okay clam down :D more fluff on the way!**

**oh and some words seem weird in the previous chapter so i will fix that...if i know how...**

* * *

** Previously:  
**

_*Please...Let Raph come back, or let me find him* Leo preyed and jumped in fear and surprise when he heard a whimper and saw a huge tree with the roots forming a hollow gap, looking like a cave. There laid a white/red winged wolf and Leo could see tears falling from it's eyes..._

_The poor thing was crying._

_Next thing he noticed was the left wing covered in dried blood near the shoulder blade, suddenly the wolf looked up at him and they locked eyes with each other...both shocked of the eye colour and lost their breaths. _

**Present: **

Raph was staring at the being in front of him, was this a dream? The person in front of him was a mutant turtle, dressed in warm clothes to keep the cold out and on it's head was a blue mask over the most warm dark, loving, chocolate brown sparkling eyes ever seen. He felt his heart leap in his chest when the turtle in front of him knelled close to him and swallowed, trying to find his courage.

"R-R-Raphie?"

The former turtle almost died on the spot, it was his big brother! his big brother had finally found him!

*_*LEO!** _

"I-I can hear you're voice in my head...Are you using telepathy?" Leo asked but he ignored it for the moment and hugged Raph head, burying his cold face in the warm fur. Raph put his tired head on Leo's shoulder and sighed in relief as he was finally safe in his brother's arms "You okay?...not counting your...Wing, do i wanna know how that happened?"

**_Don't bother...I don't think I was conscious when it happened, i do know that vital had a white/red mix...Loved to ask Donnie but since I'm like this then...**_

"LEO GET AWAY FORM THAT THING!"

Raph whimpered and Leo stood in front of him with his arms out "Donnie it's hurt and..." "that thing has WINGS! A WINGED WOLF! Get away from it!" Casey shouted and to Leo horror and Raph surprise he had a rifle in a tight grip "when did you get that?" "Found it in the barn when the neighbours talked about wolfs in the woods and look what you are standing in front" Raph slowly backed away from Leo and was about to run when Mikey spoke up.

"Hey! She's hurt.."

"It's a he Mikey...Or should I give you a clue: Casey is about to shot his best friend!" Leo tired to be calm as he walked towards Raph and stroke his head "Raph is dead Leo!" when hearing that Raph's eye widened and looked at Leo in fear but saw that Leo smiled and his eyes were full of love, Leo hadn't given up on him, he knew Raph was strong.

"Leonardo, get away from that BEAST!" Splinter ordered and that was enough for Raph to run, ignoring Leo yell at him to come back, Leo stood up and his eyes were on fire "ARE YOU HAPPY NOW?! RAPH IS HURT AND YOU..YOU...I HATE YOU ALL RIGHT NOW!" Leo screamed and ran after Raph leaving the stunned group behind before Mikey shoke his head, ran inside to get the aid kit and ran after his brothers.

* * *

Raph had found a good spot to rest from his run and licked the wounds he had inflicted during the run, tears streaming down his cheeks **(A/N: if wolfs have cheeks coz i know they don't have lips xD) **of the pain and fear. They had rejected him and his own FATHER had called him a BEAST...Should he just find a good spot and die?

"Raph, it's okay...I'm here"

Leo kneeled and stroke his head, mumbling comfort words and kissed Raph forehead a few times until Raph finally laid his head in Leo lap, whimpering as he moved his head closer to Leo warm body. He had been cold for days and right now it felt like Leo's body heat was enough to warm him "Leo? I got a blanket and the aid kit for Raph...Do you think he'll let be fix his wing?" Both looked up and found Mikey there, slightly out of breath from the running, his big brothers were faster them him now. Leo kept streaking Raph's head and thought about it "Maybe...But..."

**_Donnie and April has to remove the bullet in my left shoulder blade, I risked flying a few time to know were I was...It could have gone deeper know** _Raph told Leo through the link and Leo gaped "What?! The bullet is still in your shoulder?! Aw shell I'm going to kill them!"

"Or family or the guys who did that?" Mikey asked in fear.

"Both if I feel like I'm going to blow!" Leo growled and covered Raph with the blanket, Mikey had three in which two were used on his wings and then Mikey opened the aid kid. Since Donnie and April were going to refuse on the second then he was going to removed it, luckily Raph was lying on his right side with his head still in Leo's lap making in perfect to do it right there. "Let's see if I can find the numbing thingy..." Mikey muttered to himself and Raph smiled a little watching Mikey go through the bag, which was huge, and picked up a few stuff that he knew was needed.

Leo was smiling too but was more focused on Raph and scratched him under the chin while having his other hand between Raph's ears, Mikey flew almost 40 miles in the air when a loud purr erupted "Geez Raph! You're a WOLF not a tiny cat! God, I think I nearly died!" Mikey gasped when he had crashed down on the ground again and brushed the snow off the clothes, Leo finally chuckled and Mikey began to numb the area where the bullet had gone in and was about to behind when a shuriken hit the tree truck. Looking over where it had come from they found Donnie there with warm water and a raised eye brow.

"And what exactly are you about to do Mikey?" "Remove a bullet from my brothers shoulder blade...IDIOT! What the shell do you think I am doing with a dried blooded wing?!" Mikey shouted his lungs out after the calm sentence, making them all jump and went back to his task while Donnie hung his head in shame.

"R-Raph...Can I remove it?"

He didn't get a answer until Leo spoke up "Ya, He says you can and Mikey can help out holding things and all that and I'll keep him calm" With that they started with the operation...In the middle of a snow covered forest.

* * *

**new chapter! and i have no idea what to make of this o.O i don't know if it good or bad xD **


	8. Chapter 7: Keep The Family Safe

**and we are moving on ^-^ had to fix a few things here so sorry if it's late!**

**oh and don't drown in the cuteness (again) and do not strangle hug Raph! i need him through the story xD oh and this is kinda short, oh and this symbol: **

**¤= Leo talks with Raph**

**...in case you wonder why it's there  
**

* * *

Raph barely noticed the scalpel cut the bullet wound wider and just focused on Leo's hands streaking his head and closed his eyes as he felt the smell of the candles the eldest always used when meditating, Leo looked at the wound a few times before turning his attention back to Raph and smiled when he noticed Raph had fallen asleep.

Donnie was about to start when he noticed the snow falling again and almost into the wound "We can't do it here, let's go inside the barn" Leo nodded and they all four started to walk, Raph a bit slowly but Leo had gentle grip on the white fur and walked close beside him.

As they reached the farm it was snowing so much they couldn't see anything far away and hurried inside the barn where Mikey fired up the old blacksmith oven to get them warmed up and Leo was looking around.

**_Why does this ring bells?**_

_¤You helped me reforge my swords here silly, and now I'm returning the favour¤ _Leo smiled as they could now have a private talk without Mikey teasing them about being all fussy.

_**Makes sense**  
_

Leo grinned and ruffled Raph head so badly the fur was standing straight out, making Mikey almost roar of laughter "Okay, how about we finally get that bullet out..."

"He's been shot already?"

3 turtles and a wolf flew almost through the ceiling and Found Casey and April standing there and looked at the new cut up bullet wound "Yes, and the bullet has almost made it's way just between the joints making it difficult to either walk or fly" "Ouch!" Casey shivered and placed his right hand over his left shoulder as if he felt the bullet himself "Need morphine or anything?"

No one said anything as Donnie kept going and Mikey kept the barn warmed, April was beside Donnie to help out and Casey got more fuel for the fire. Leo was once again being Raph's head pillow and stroke his ear, cheeks and between the ears making it harder for Raph to stay awake through the surgery. April had caught a glimpse of the golden eyes and realised that it really was Raph in front of her, but how he had ended up like this was a good question.

"Finally! Hold him calm Leo, this is going to hurt like shell" "Raph says it hurts more trying to fly with the bullet stuck in his joints" Leo said and hugged Raph as donnie to a solid hold of the bullet with the tweezer, one fast look at Raph, Leo who was hugging Raph tighter and whispered softly and back to his hand he saw Raph nod...One fast move and he flew back when Raph flew up with a roar and made Leo hug him tighter, after about 5 minuets of letting Leo work his magic on calming down Raph Donnie were able to clean the wound, stitch it up and warp it in a new roll of red bandage. During that time Raph had fallen asleep with his head back in Leo's lap so the others left them alone, the barn was pretty warm now so it would take a while before they could toss some more firewood in the blacksmith oven.

Mikey arrived back again with a small bag that held Leo's art supplies, books and a few scrolls that he had brought with him. Leo thanked him for making sure he wasn't bored and grabbed a pencil, rubber and a art pad. But soon Leo had to move to a more softer spot and Raph felt his right side ache from laying on the hard ground so they moved to a pile of hey not far from them and settled down, Leo leaning on a pillar and Raph sleeping with his head on Leo's outstretched legs. Leo was sketching full focus again and nothing seemed to get him out of it until Raph started to whimper.

Leo put away his things and hugged his brother, whispering soft words that was filled with overflowing love and warm that Raph fell back in a peaceful slumber again. The blue turtle hated to see his brothers so sacred and lonely, which reminded him to find out who had turned his brother from turtle to wolf. When Raph woke up the next time he sighed when Leo carefully asked what had happened to him.

**_Promise you won't flip when i tell you...**_

_¤Raph, I wanna know so that I can help you turn back! I don't care if I die during..."_

_**I CARE! I care about my family, I care about you even if my brain tells me not to care! It's my chest that hurts most after our fights...I hate it when we fight each other...** _Raph's tears were falling like a river and Leo hugged him tightly, burying his head in the silky fur. Leo hated it too since he loved them all so much that he thought his heart was going to blow up in his chest.

_¤I love you too Raphie...I always will even if others reject you for your mistakes or you actions, if you accidentally killed me...Remember that I will always love you.¤_ The soft words calmed Raph a little and knowing his bi brother loved him no matter what, he felt like he would never be lonely after all.

**_Guess I can tell who did this...Love you big brother**_

* * *

"Donnie find everything you can on someone named 'Anacon', apparently a scientist and reptile/feline expert...Mostly mammals I think" Leo said when he, Mikey and Donnie entered the barn. April had bought 2 large steaks, one for them in the house and one for Raph to dig in on, Mikey had marinated the steak and was now preparing it in the barn where Donnie and Leo was focused on finding Anacon and Raph was trying not to go crazy on the stitches. The smell that was now flowing through the air made his stomach sound like a thunder rolling in, maikng his brother look at him in wonder.

"When wolfs are hungry...They are REALLY hungry! They aren't joking when they say use the pronunciation 'hungry like a wolf' " Mikey piped up and sent Leo and Donnie in a laughing fit while Raph covered his eyes with his paws, like he was trying to hide a blush that was slowly growing darker and his fur was mostly white so there was a chance they could see it. When the steak was done Mikey cut it in medium pieces and a went to fetch some food for him and the other two, Raph had to take it easy not to eat it all up at once, Mikey's way of fixing a steak was heaven.

_**Tell Mikey that He's sent from heaven fixing this meal!"**_ Raph told Leo through the link and it was passed on, Mikey beamed and sat so that he was leaning against Raph and kept eating his own meal. When they were Done Raph had still half the plate when Mikey told him that Casey had got about 3 steaks as 2 were for Raph, causing him to facepalm in the ground but was fat in the plate again...Thou he had to stop again coz he was to full to take another bite.

"Nice to see you eating Raph, I don't think I wanna know what you lived on when you got out of that place" Donnie says smiling and went back to the maps and other papers "Raph told me that he mostly ate berries when he could find it but when the snow started to fall the first time he skipped it" Leo said and looked at Raph and Mikey and the sight was hard to forget, he thanked Donnie for fixing cameras on their shell cells and got a picture of it and Donnie did the same. Mikey was laying with his head on Raph, who was laying on his right side again and his left wing safely tucked over Mikey, both were in a deep sleep and Mikey was so cute when he buried his face deeper in Raph fur. Raph in turn curled tighter til his legs were safely warped around Mikey, a clear sign that just screamed **'touch my baby brother and you're pretty much dead'**. Leo understood how much Raph wanted to keep the family safe til the point where he over did it by getting himself hurt.

The more hours that passed the more Leo noticed Donnie shiver and tossed arm full logs in the huge oven and settled down in the hay again holding a file and was soon joined by Donnie who snuggled close to Leo and soon fell asleep, Leo chuckled as he warped Donnie in a warm hug and noticed Raph's right eye half open.

_¤Night Raph¤_

_**Night big bro**_

* * *

**and the chapter is up! i have no idea if it hold fluff or...god where did my mind go? xDDD my lil' sis says that i was staring at the screen, fingers a blur over the keyboard and zero knowledge of what happened around me :D**

**scary! anyway, hope this was long enough**


	9. Chapter 8: Big Brother's Promise

**and here the next chapter! I have been busy so that is way the chapter turns up now:P writer block in form of cement! xD either way, this little runner got up  
**

* * *

"Okay Raph, who is Anacon?" April asked the next morning when she and Raph were on the porch watching Casey and the other have snow ball fight, Raph had his head in his paws and had his gaze glued on Leo the whole time until his left ear shot up and then his head. To the others Raph braked but to Leo he shouted **_Someone's coming this way!** _Leo told Casey and Donnie to destroy the snow covers and they made their way inside the house, where Leo's back pack leaned against the stair case.

If we need to run one of us has to be with Raph" He said and just as he finished Mikey ran out with travel food, and more steaks for Raph to devour. Leo and Raph went out in the back and Donnie stood by the door listening the conversation about a white wolf, he picked up Casey joking about turtles turning into smurfs if wolf had suddenly become white and April said that she only know about white tiger and lions. Mikey kept packing Leo's bag and even stuffed extra shell cells and clothes before they made their way out in the back, hearing the voices clearly.

"Is the wolf just white or..."

"What else does it look like?"

"Well, how am I gonna explain that...um...Yes, it is white but it has red marks on the head, small horns, grey scars on some places, the belly area is completely red and...It has huge white wings with red feather tips and black marks on them as well, the eyes are golden...Or ember, hard to say, all we know is that it escaped our facility and we are trying to find it before it hurts someone...We hope to kill it before it happens" Anacon said and tried to act nervous, as if the options of how it could hurt someone scared him. Back at the house Mikey and Donnie were frozen in fear when they herd that these men would kill Raph if he was handed over, turning around they saw that he now had shoulder guards, back-leg guards and a chain that worked like a hold for Leo if they had to escape from Anacon. Leo had Raph's sais in his belt plus his own katanas on the shell...If anyone was dumb enough to attach him then it would be their last move. No one attacks his brothers without facing the effects of it, Mikey hugged Raph who in turn made the smaller turtle fall over and started to tickle him badly but Mikey managed to keep quiet but he was turning red from effort of keeping the laughing fit in. Leo started to run towards the forest and Raph followed not far behind after he tickled Donnie as well, when they were far away enough Raph told Leo to jump on his back and Leo looked at the wings in fear.

"Please tell me you're not..."

_**Sorry...Wait a minuet...I thought you got rid of that_ fear!** Raph remembered the story Splinter told them about Leo's fear of heights and how he overcame it...Had something happened that triggered the fear to surface again? Leo took a deep breath and slowly climbed up on Raph and took a tight grip the chain that hung around Raph's neck, he wasn't scared of the heights...He was more worried to fall off when they were flying, telling it to Raph he was glad that his brother nodded to show that he understood but if they were forced to fly then there was no discussion about it.

_**I've gotten used to walk for hours, some nights I kept going even thou I was tired...You can still ride right?** _

"Ya, that's no problem...It's just...I don't wanna brake my neck if I fall and leave you..." Admitting his fear made Raph feel like he was going to cry, he moved towards Leo and made him place his hand on his head. Leo understood what he wanted and stroke his head in a comforting way "Sorry, I didn't mean it little brother...Let's go" they started to walk side by side and sometimes Leo would jump among the tree crowns and Raph ran through the forest until Leo tired a weak attempt to knock Raph over at his side but he knocked his own air out of his lungs...

He wasn't so easy to take down now and he was happy for it!

When the night finally fell they found a good spot to rest and Leo started to collect some firewood and tried to make a fire "Couldn't that guy have made you a fire breathing wolf? Like...Half wolf, half dragon" Leo muttered when he failed yet another time, Raph had been watching his brother and now he saw that the grass was dry, dry enough to even make sparks lit it up.

_**Use your swords against each other! They could work to lit up the grass at least, it's dried enough for it** _Leo dropped the rocks he was using, thanks to Mikey who had forgot packing matches in the back pack. He unsheathed his swords and held them close to each other and just needed to move the right one fast, next second the fire was fixed and Leo was ruffling Raph head "How did you figure?" He asked but found that Raph was to comfortable to answer, Leo smiled and held guard through the night and kept the fire alive. He decided that he could ride on Raph to get some sleep.

* * *

Raph woke up with the sun in his eyes and found he was using Leo's lap as his pillow and found his brother laying on him, breathing deeply. The fire was still burning and Raph realized that Leo had been up all night to keep them safe, he hated when his brother used himself to protect others, he just had to risk his health.

It didn't take long for him to wake up his brother and felt relived when Leo asked to ride so that he could keep sleeping until he was rested enough to walk on his own. Raph walked from dawn to almost two in the afternoon when Leo woke up but for some reason he wasn't allowed to walk just yet and it was a bit annoying.

"Raph, I can walk now..."

**_Sure you can...But I know where you are!** _

"And you call me over over protective... Have you ever wondered how things could have been without...Me or any of the others?..." Raph didn't answer that and Leo thought he had said something that was one of his brother's nightmares so he didn't ask anything else, the longer they walked the more Raph started to recognise the places he had been on when he was looking for the farm house so they were almost at the river that had taken him to the shore where he woke up, and along the way Leo had jumped down and was now walking beside Raph with his hand on top of Raph's head. They reached the shore where the huge log was still lying and alot of footprints covered the ground around it, the guards must have been looking for Raph around here.

This time they would continue in the air and Leo had no choice but to climb onto Raph's back, hold the chain and tried not to shout as Raph jumped and in one second the wings were spread and they were flying in hyper speed. The eldest just barely managed to hold on as Raph tried to get use being able to fly since he had only done it once and had been shot.

Leo made a promise to himself that he would do anything to stop Ancon from ding what ever he was planing to do with Raph...There was no ws he would stay back while his litle brother were in a manics hands.

* * *

**it's abit confusing coz i wrote, forgot, wrote some more, got interrupted and forgot :P you're close to go nuts in the end xD**


	10. AUTHOR'S NOTE

**sadly this is only a note coz i've hit a brick wall and i got to much to do in school, plus i travel to much around my home country so not much of a chapter is written.**

**i wanna get it up but it get's lame and i have to re-write pretty much half or all of it**

**sorry, you'll have to survive until a chapter is up...if not i give you a oneshot to pass your time :)**


	11. Chapter 9: Reuinted Again

** school got in the way so much that i forgot what to write for this and this is all i could come up with...sorry :) but it's a chapter**

* * *

Anacon was furious.

He had seen his 'pet' slip away right before his eyes and the people at the house had helped it escape with the same kind of beast that he had captured...Thou he was surprised to find that it had a blue mask and was more light green then the other he had taken...It confused him slightly, until he ran into two others. One with purple mask and the other one orange...It almost gave him a headache, how many were they? the rat on the other hand had almost sacred him to death and he had bolted away from there as fats as he could forgetting about his target for a moment to get his heart in a more calmer beating.

The scientist had been sitting for two hours and now he remembered his target was still on the lose, if he was lucky he could get the blue one as well but he had been carrying swords on his shell so he wasn't sure he wanted to test his life against that. Sure he had a gun but could he fire it fast enough if he was sliced to pieces but he wasn't going to let his wolf get away.

* * *

Leo sighed as he watched Raph sleeping peacefully as he stroke his head and kissed his forehead now and then.

If things had been different this would be a perfect time to finally realize that they were actually glad to be alone together and act like brothers instead of a erupting volcano and a thunder storm, Raph had repeated over and over that he didn't wanna be a monster who blew up so much on his family, he wanted to protect them and be a son and brother. It seemed like Leo was the only one who ever understood him no matter what the situation was and it made him feel safe, he was never going to be rejected by Leo.

His big brother had never rejected him, sure his nerves got fried but there was always a extra hiding somewhere to be used. raph loved his big brother more then his own soul, he couldn't live without him and if Leo had never been mutated then Raph would have killed himself long ago.

"Raph...Wake up, we better move before we get trouble" Leo whispered and ruffled Raph's head a little, noticing that Raph had trouble opening his eyes "Hey...Don't you feel well?" Raph finally managed to wake up and look up at Leo before they got up from the ground but as soon as he got to his feet Raph lost his footing and fell to his side, causing Leo to panic. Kneeling beside his brother he noticed that Raph had trouble breathing and knew that he was running a fever as well...Wonderful! Leo ran his hands over his face and sighed, he couldn't leave Raph alone here but he didn't know where Anacon's base was...Could he make Raph show him the way then hide him before going alone, Raph must have read his thoughts coz he started to tear up. He couldn't let his big brother go alone to find the antidote, he had to ignore the cold and move his butt to the base of hell and a man who was almost 5 times crazier then Cobra he had to watch his big brother be tortured once, he couldn't go through it again.**(A/N: read 'Leo The Lion' to understand who Cobra is, its in my profile)**

"Please little brother, you can't go like this...Just tell me where it is and I'll hide you, then come back!" Leo pleaded but Raph wouldn't tell him as the tears fell faster, the blue masked turtle smiled and hugged his brother. "I'll be alright...I love you more then I love my own life...I don't need it..." Raph's eyes went wide at the last 4 words.

**_Don't you dare get yourself killed! I can't stand watching my only big brother die in front of me like I do in every nightmare!** _

Now it was Leo's turn to be shocked and hugged Raph tighter "I want you guys to be safe and happy..."

_**We're like one body Leo! If a part of it is gone it's like an invalid missing it's legs...It's like you said to Mikey once...** _

"At the Battle Nexus rematch...Ya, I remember it and you're right...We've always been a team and none of us are going solo"

Raph sighed in relief seeing that Leo wasn't going to do anything stupid on his own and pressed his head close to Leo's heart, the brothers sat like that for a moment before Raph tried to get up and this time he wasn't falling. Leo was walking beside him again and they could hear the sound of speeding trucks heading out and when they got closer they found that they had found one way in but Raph saw the hole he had done before, it wasn't fixed.

Convincing Leo to climb up on his back he shot out of the bushes with such speed that Leo almost wondered his the guards had seen them, but they reached the hole unnoticed and took out the guards on that level fast and quiet before moving on to find a lab. Leo managed to scare a scientist to tell him where the which lab that held the cure for the wolf mutagen, Raph was shocked when the poor man shuttered out the directions and soon passed out, saving Leo from the trouble of knocking him out himself. The eldest turtle just tossed him in a closet and bolted for the lab with Raph close on his side still amazed by who Leo had got so much info in just 3 seconds. the man had however passed out before he could give to number code but Leo didn't' care, stepping back Raph gave Leo the room he needed to slice the doors to size of game board dices. Looking around they found alot of formulas and other things that they wished Donnie was there since they had zero clue of what to look for.

"Looking for something?"

Both turtle and wolf flew half a meter at the voice that sound like their baby brother ad sure enough, there was Mikey grinning like the little nut head he was and beside him sitting in a chair was Donatello himself holding a vital of some sort. Both was over Raph in a second and Leo was safely holding the vital and watched his three younger brothers hug each other to death.

"Mind wanna explain how you got here before we did?" Leo asked and Mikey was the one who answered with a innocent face "We hid in the back of Anacon's truck in a few lores, it wasn't much in them and we got straight here" Leo smiled proudly and head locked his youngest brother. For once fate was with them as they wanted to solve this as a team and now moved to get out of here...Only this time the whole base was on alert.

Leo groaned in annoyance as they raced towards the hole they had come through but he wasn't sure if Raph could carry them all at once Mikey and Donnie was happily riding already and tried to hold for dear life. "Raph get them to safety, I'll catch up!" The eldest one barked and skidded to a stop just in time to pull his swords out and slice the guns to pieces, leaving the guards shocked before they bolted down the all in fear. Mikey and Donnie felt their jaws hit the floor and Raph nearly passed out but managed to stay on his feet.

*_What the heck is he?!* _

Neither of the younger could answer that as Leo bolted down the hall and soon the silence was interrupted by several screams of terror, Raph stood in front of Donnie and Mikey to keep them safe. Soon they tried to make their way to Leo and found him waiting at the hole, slightly out of breath but not hurt other wise.

* * *

**and here you have a chapter...not much but it's enough to calm you down xDDD  
**

**i'm losing idea for this story and i think that next chapter will be a bit long...since it will be the last, to much stuff to do**


	12. Chapter 12 FINAL CHAPTER

**this chapter was close to make me wipe out the whole story what's or ever so this will be very short, heart braking and possibly the very last chapter before i make this complete :P  
**

**CHARACTER DEATH DECIDED...well...Villain as well**

* * *

They had run for almost 30 minuets before coming to a stop and collapsed "We're alive...We got the anti dote...And none was left behind...It's a new record!" Mikey panted and rolled on to his shell inside of his chest and took deep breaths, Leo could only nod and watched Donnie give the said anti dote to Raph and then fell to his knees as he too was out of energy.

"We need to get out of here!" Raph begged and shot up when he heard gunfire all to close and knew they were done for, his brothers were all exhausted from the sprint match and would get their breath back in a while and he was the only one standing. There was only one thing to do:

Face the bastard who was hunting him!

Raph looked at Leo and slowly walked towards him and nudged his arm, making Leo look at him **_Stay here, I'll draw them off** ¤NO! Raph I'm not letting you...¤ **Sorry big brother...but it's time to return the favour!** _With that he left them in the glade and soon more gun shot could be heard as well as terrifying screams being cut of in a second and soon silence filled that air, Leo felt the tears fall like rivers and preyed that Raph was okay...That there was no single scratch on him.

* * *

Raph felt his heart almost shatter as he took off from his big brother and towards the humans that was dangerously close to the glade that they had collapsed, he wasn't going to let Anacon get them...He was the protector of the family and he would not lose his brothers...sure they made him go crazy but he still loved them deeply.

What sibling in it's right mind would just leave another to a horrible fate? Was that brother or sister insane or just completely mad? Raph sure wasn't as he got the long claws out and slashed one of the soldier before going to the next and so on until the air was filled with scream, his own roars and bullets flying in a direction no one could pinpoint. Soon all the soldiers were dead and several had run back the way they came but Raph wasn't far behind in the air and when they saw him they paled.

The feather wings had turned into bat wings and his eyes were glowing red and it had no control at all as it attacked them one by one again, suddenly a gun shot was heard and the wolf turned it's eyes towards the source:

Anacon himself.

The human was shaking a bit and Raph could see it "Are you even in control?!" He asked and pointed the gun towards Raph but the wolf slowly walked towards him.

"You captured me..." He said as he took a step closer.

"...Turned me into this..."

"And you dare try to catch my brothers in order to get me" Anacon's hands were shaking hard at this point he Raph was about a meter from him and the teeth looked like knifes in that jaw "...Nobody...hurt my family!" Anacon had only seconds to decide his fate as the beast jumped at him...

The gunshot made it for them both.

* * *

When Mikey regained conscious again he was laying in the grass feeling like he had slept for hours and looked around him in wonder, he was in a glade in the forest and soon found Leo leaning against a boulder holding his right side in pain. One of his swords was bloody and there was at least 15 dead bodies not to far from them.

"Leo?"

Said turtle snapped his head up in a wonder when he heard Mikey's voice and smiled when he saw Mikey "Hey...I was beginning to get worried..." "Hey, at least I got new energy!" Mikey said and grinned cutely, maikng Leo smile as well before trying to move but gasped in pain as the wound was still fresh and bleeding heavily still. "Oh god...W-We have to...Donnie wake the shell up!" Mikey panicked and shaked Donnie violently, he didn't have to do it long since Donnie as staring to regain conscious as well.

"W-What? What is it?"

"Leo's hurt and I got zero clue of what to..."

Donnie didn't listen as he bolted to Leo's side and checked the wound "How did this..." he began but soon his gaze fell on the bodies "Oh..." Was all he said before starting to warp it up to keep Leo from passing out of blood lose, they needed him awake to know what to do. Leo was looking in the same direction the whole time til Donnie finally couldn't keep himself from asking "What are you looking for Leo?"

"Raph left to keep them from us...I could hear the gun shots but they stop not long after, then they showed up and tried to get to you" Leo said and tried to stand up, he had to find Raph and make sure that he was still alive or at least not hurt...He couldn't live with himself if he found Raph dead, it should always be the eldest who went down first...Not the second eldest, Raph had to keep the rest of the family safe when Leo passed away (or got him self killed). Mikey was at Leo's side and helped him stand up.

"How long has he been gone?"

"Lost track of time...I don't even know if i have lost conscious for a moment or two" Leo said and smiled as Donnie to his stand on Leo's left "Then let's go find that hothead before he does something real stupid" But before they could take a step the bushes parted and their heart froze, the man held a bloody knife and a gun and looked real crazy " I take it that you are Anacon?" Leo said and stood straight "Your statement would be correct Leonardo Hamato, leader of the Turtles...I didn't need the beast to tell me that" Anacon said and cleaned the knife in the grass before placing it back in his boot but the gun remained out and pointed towards the three remaining turtles.

"Were is Raphael? If there is a scratch on him I will rip your spine out in a flash" Leo growled and for a minuet Mikey and Donnie thought their brother would actually do it! They knew how their older brothers got when something threaten the family and they always hated to watch it, Leo was ten times scarier then Raph. "You don't scare me...None of you do!" Just as he said that a dark green blur hit the human and sent him several feet away and hit a tree, with wide eyes he got up and felt his breath catch his throat "H-H-How can y-y-you be back to normal?!" He yelled and gasped as the figure grabbed his by the neck "you were just to stupid to think things through" Came the reply and he was kicked away from the group and hit another tree but this time he was out cold.

The dark figure turned around towards the turtles and with Leo in such a bad shape it was Donnie and Mikey who stood in front of him "Who are you?!" "Someone who usually would pound you to a pancake squirt"

.

.

.

.

.

"RAPHIE!" "RAPH YOU'RE OKAY!" Said red turtle had merely second to save his breath before he was crushed by his younger brothers, Leo leaned against a boulder and sighed in relief at the sight of his red brother...He had feared that he only had two brothers left "Leo? You okay?!" "Y-Ya...I was more worried about you...You always dive head first in battle" Raph smiled a little before helping Leo to his feet and then they all looked at Anacon.

"What about him?"

"We can always shoot him or beat the crap out of him..." Raph said before he was interrupted by Donnie screaming that Leo was out cold as well...His whole side covered in blood again. It was enough to make Raph take off like a shot bullet with Donnie and Mikey close behind.

* * *

"Nice to see you back to normal Raph!" Casey said as the red turtle came down from the upper floor, Leo was resting after having his wound stitched close and since then Raph had been sitting with him until the elder had asked his brother to get something to eat.

"Doesn't mean I won't forget you were close to shot me earlier"

"Sorry about that..."

Mikey had made some noddles with chicken pieces and a few spices that was the best meal he had ever made, Raph even ate three rounds of it til Splinter had to stop him. Even so there was still to much so they filled a bowl and prepared some tea for Leo, from what Donnie had told them Leo needed to eat a large about of food after the blood lose he just had. Mikey was fixing a small fruit salad as a dessert while Raph got the tray up to Leo.

"Got an appetite bro? You just have to try this coz Mikey out did himself this time...I just had tree rounds of it" Raph placed the tray on the bed table and found Leo was still awake "Since you put it that way I guess I have to try it as well" "Trust me when that bowl is empty you will beg for refill! Splinter stopt me from getting a fourth" Raph pouted his cheeks like he had done as a kid, making Leo chuckle as he eat. He couldn't deny that Raph was right and he really did ask for a refill, as he waited he sipped the tea that was really calming and smirked when Raph got back with two bowls, gave them to Leo before locking the door.

"No one touches my bowl!" Raph grinned and took his back and started to devour it "You REALLY love it don't you?" "Whfy shohulnh't I?" Raph asked with his mouth full but when Leo didn't say anything else he kept eating, once the bowls were empty Raph was in a food coma while Leo was looking you the window. Raph had fallen asleep beside Leo in the bed while the said blue turtle was looking out the window, placing his hand on Raph forehead he smiled gently knowing that Raph wasn't always angry...He was just hiding his true feelings and if something he feared was played right in front of him he could brake.

Everyone had a weakness and Leo was pretty sure he knew what it was: Losing his family and be left alone in a cold world.

"You'll never be alone as long as I here Raph...Never"

* * *

**And that might be the last chapter...Raph back to normal...Leo is okay from the shot wound he got  
**

**Anacon was sent to prison...ya i think i got it all...**

**til the next story :) what does it hold? xD  
**


End file.
